


An Exercise In Patience

by SleazyJeezy



Series: Somnofiles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Somnophilia, Top!Levi, bottom!Eren, stand-alone sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleazyJeezy/pseuds/SleazyJeezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to my previous one-shot Talk About It, here by popular demand!<br/>Consensual somnophilia smut with no plot whatsoever.</p><p>Can be read as a stand-alone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exercise In Patience

All Eren could see was darkness. The splotchy, colorful black that paints the backs of eyelids. He was awake but pretending at sleep, as had become the routine in recent months, and Levi was lurking somewhere in the dark expanse of their bedroom, watching him. Predatory.

 

This side of his boyfriend had become Eren’s new favorite since their eye-opening discussion some time ago in which they’d exposed their deepest sexual secrets to one another. It turned out his long-time boyfriend Levi had been holding back a great deal. Things like domination and objectification had seemed so far away from the man he’d been living with, until that fateful conversation. Now, the way Levi slinked around the room quietly while he lay there, innocent and supposedly unaware, drove Eren crazy. His cock was already hard and leaking over his stomach, and literally nothing had happened yet.

 

That didn’t mean they didn’t enjoy the occasional vanilla romp any more. They certainly did. There would be plenty of nights where Eren would roll over, climb atop his boyfriend, and ride him senseless. Plenty of days free of school and work where they would find themselves tangled on the couch, giving hand jobs and blowing each other like the good old days. It didn’t matter what they did now, there was a freedom. They knew one another truly, completely, and it just made every small encounter that much more intimate. It was almost disgusting how much they wanted each other. Their friends stopped coming over weeks ago.

 

A small sound from somewhere to his left stole Eren’s attention immediately. It took everything he had not to turn his head towards the disruption as he held tight to his sleeping façade. The scrape of a dresser drawer. The rustle of fabric as he moved through the quiet space.

 

Levi’s hand was cold but steady when he brought it over Eren’s sensitive side; ran it over the skin there to bring up gooseflesh. Eren was shuddering with the anticipation. _What will he do? What did he grab from the drawer?_

 

 _The drawer_ was where they had always kept their condoms and various lubricants, but ever since their new page had turned, its contents had become quite… varied. He and Levi had discovered in one another various new interests, and together they’d ordered nearly too-many toys. Levi could have picked anything out of that drawer, or multiple things, and the suspense was like a drug. The darkness encasing Eren was his own; there was no need for a blindfold. But it was all the same. Eren couldn’t open his eyes, lest he break the scene, and he was left with heightened hearing and sensitive touch. The same could be said for his immobility. There were no ropes to bind him; only his desires. The effect was intoxicating.

 

The distinct sound of a cap popping open. Their lube, he’d expected. The cold drizzle of it over his abs was _not_ , and his stomach gave an involuntary jerk before he managed to control the rest of his impulses. He was still working on the faux unconsciousness thing.

 

Levi’s slender fingers, strong and certain, spread over his expanse of skin, oiling the space deftly. He flicked a nipple, testing Eren, but the only response he earned was the pink flesh perking into a hard nub. Eren kept his breathing even with sheer force of will as he concentrated only on the sensation of slick hands over his body. Levi was thorough. The lube wasn’t what Eren had first expected- the sexy kind- but was a newer one they’d purchased specifically for massages. It was sexy in its own right, Eren realized, as Levi massaged the oil down into his skin until he was left soft and pliant and smelling faintly of fruit.

 

Intentionally, it seemed, his boyfriend was avoiding all of his hotspots. He hadn’t so much as ghosted over Eren’s straining erection, even as it twitched up to where it assumed Levi to be. Eren’s skin was warm where the touch lingered but quickly cold when it had faded. It didn’t make him uncomfortable. If anything, it made the atmosphere that much more entrancing. Eren knew Levi would be warming him up soon enough, and was simply holding out until they got there. Every sensation and uncertain moment simply served to heighten the mood. Judging by the slight pain settling into his erection, it was going to be a long night.

 

Another popping sound from the darkness. Perhaps a new bottle. Levi’s hand slid once again over his side and down to his hip, pressed him, turned him to his belly so he could follow the curve of Eren’s round ass in the dim light. The familiar cold came over him again as Levi drizzled lube sloppily over the cheeks and into the sensitive creases below them. A smooth object was then prodding at his entrance, playing between the swells of flesh and making lewd sounds, accented only by Levi’s rough breathing. Eventually, the small end of the tapered anal plug is worked inside, and Eren expected it to keep going deeper and deeper. It didn’t. Levi merely moved it in small thrusts, in and out, over and over, taking his time and going slow. Eren knew it was taking all of his self-control. Levi loved things fast and rough, most of the time. He knew that’s how it would be, when his boyfriend finally gave in and decided to fuck him. For now though, it was just quiet exhales in the night silence and the sound of wet flesh as he worked the plug in deeper- finally deeper until the base was flush with Eren’s ass. Eren was a wreck inside his mind, the pleasure of being toyed with absolutely driving him to the edge. Levi pressed a palm to the plug’s base, shoving it roughly to show Eren just how full he was and how impatient the man was already growing. Eren’s body complied when turned again to his back, although he was panicked to have the pressure of the mattress off of his cock; he thought it was helping him keep himself under control. Now the only pressure was the plug filling him completely.

 

Levi urged Eren’s legs apart with strong arms, and Eren imagined he was admiring his handy work. Eren was splayed out before him, full and bursting with a thick, black plug and a leaking arousal that refused to stop twitching with need. Eren felt… beautiful. He was the perfect portrait of their sex; their love. He was Levi’s everything in that moment, taking all of his attention, capturing him by simply being there. Decorated. Adorned. However he could think it, he did. He was still and silent; Levi’s canvas to paint and desecrate and contort. Eren loved every aching moment of it. It was everything he’d spent their relationship dreaming about.

 

“Hmph.” The sound was warm and obvious in the stillness and already on the other side of the room again. Eren realized it was Levi’s lazy chuckle, laced with a smugness that always makes Eren’s toes curl. “What a beautiful slut I have, passed out in my bed. How did I get so lucky?” The velvet of Levi’s voice was too much, falling over Eren like a warm blanket, causing the man’s eyes to close tighter despite having never opened them. As if he could block out the sound and keep it from penetrating deep inside of him.

 

All Eren could smell was the fruity massage oil and pre-come. All he could see was splotchy black. Eren heard only the soft steps of Levi’s bare feet as he circled the room again, eyes almost certainly glued to the display atop the bed. He was sure Levi would hear his heartbeat in turn. But the _taste_ , that was something. He could swear- _would_ swear, later- that he could taste the feral attraction in the air between them. Their love life had never been so alive.

 

The bed dipped, the sheets stirred. Levi was climbing over top of Eren, carefully placing hands around his head and knees between his legs; so close but not touching. Breath ghosted over Eren’s skin; his lips. “You look absolutely _edible_ , Eren.” That was the only warning he got before he felt sharp teeth on his jaw, neck, and collarbones. The pain so faint and yet just enough to add edges to the high; a jagged puzzle of neediness that neither of them would want to break apart. Levi was moving fast, kissing and sucking and nipping at all of the flesh he could see before he found Eren’s lips and sucked them into a slow, agonizing, one-sided kiss. It was perfect. Eren’s erection was reaching up towards Levi’s bent stomach, so eager to find friction with _anything_. When the head brushed at his navel, swiping pre-come over the thin patch of hair there, Levi laughed into the space of Eren’s mouth. “Not just yet, my perfect pet.” He said the name like he meant it- like Eren was just a cute puppy begging for his Master’s praise and attention and could do no wrong. That’s what Eren felt like, really. It was laced with affection and the promise of _more_.

 

Levi sat up after giving Eren’s nipples a quick once-over and pulled himself free of his pants. Eren could only lay there, feeling the mattress shift, locking on to any small brush of skin and trying to ignore the plug that was brushing into his prostate every time his cock twitched. Once Levi was situated, Eren found himself encased in legs; Levi climbing over him to straddle his chest, pressing the head of his hard shaft to Eren’s moistened lips.

 

Eren didn’t care, in that moment, if it broke the scene. He _moaned_ , opened wide, and let Levi slide directly to the back of his throat. He tasted _perfect_ , and Eren’s appetite would never be appeased until he was swallowing everything the man would give him. Levi certainly seemed to want to give him plenty.

 

Eren was struggling with too many things. How to breathe subtly when the window to do so was so small between thrusts. How to keep himself from grabbing handfuls of Levi’s round ass to force him deeper and deeper into his throat. How to hold in the ridiculous amounts of drool beginning to dribble down his chin and over his neck. Mostly, though, he was trying to work out how to keep himself from simply coming then and there, without ever getting to feel Levi inside of him.

 

Levi’s breathing had gone ragged and rough, his moans more growls than anything else. It was clear his patience was either running thin or simply forgotten in the heat of the moment. There was no more gentle or slow left here. His hands were tightly fisted in Eren’s hair as he shamelessly rutted into moist lips, cursing out profanities and praising Eren for being _‘such a good little cock sucker’._ The bed was shaking with the effort of Levi’s enthusiasm, and Eren was getting too lost in the moment. He was too close.

 

His hand shot up where Levi could see it, pointing a pinky and ring ringer to the ceiling. A gesture they’d both agreed on, as it was too odd to ever be done unintentionally and thus unmistakable. It was the physical equivalent of the word _yellow_ , when Eren had no control of his mouth but control of his hands. Levi stopped.

 

He pulled away instantly, swung himself off of Eren to settle beside him on uncertain knees, breathing raggedly and shaking with the effort of stopping mid-moment. Eren opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend then, and saw only beauty. Levi was immaculate. Each muscle sculpted from every adolescent gay-dream Eren had ever mustered. Sweaty, aroused, nearly at the end of his rope with desire for Eren, who always felt rather unimpressive next to the man. Eren felt positively blessed to see him- _have him_ like this.

 

“Okay?” Is all he asked, both worried and relieved that Eren had called yellow- slow down- and not red. Red would have meant full stop. They’d never had to call a stop before.

 

“I’m okay, I’m okay, it’s just-… ahhh, if you wanted this to go any further…” Eren searched for the words, trying to tell his boyfriend how completely _fucked_ he already felt, “well, I was pretty damn close to coming just then, and I thought you might not like that…” He felt embarrassed to admit he’d almost finished without even touching his arousal, and uncertain if he’d ruined the mood, but Levi simply gave him a small, cunning smirk before leaning over to press a kiss to Eren’s forehead.

 

“You’re quite right, love, I wouldn’t have liked that at all. I’m not done with you, yet. Now go back to sleep.” The voice was dripping with everything Eren was trying to tell Levi to _back off_ on.

 

‘ _Not helping!’_ Eren thought, even as he pretended to drift back down with a smile.

 

Moments passed where Levi simply massaged into Eren’s skin again, letting him relax into a new comfort zone. Eventually, Eren felt Levi’s hands, still cool against his hot skin, sink down to his thighs to spread them.

 

Eren was all shaky breathing and tight nerves as Levi’s lips closed around his cock, lapping lazily at the thing like a lollipop, patience intact again. Not concerned at all that it could erupt filthy semen over his face at any moment. The careful way he moved only had Eren biting back growls, but he must have let something slip, because Levi was chuckling again and shifting over the bed. Eren’s erection felt abandoned where it lay over his stomach. He could hear Levi fussing with a familiar foil packet.

 

The plug tugged pleasantly at his hole as Levi tried to coax it out, again so uncharacteristically slowly that Eren wanted to scream. A few gentle thrust-pull, thrust-pulls later and it emerged, bringing with it a long shudder from Eren.

 

Eren and Levi both found the end of their patience the moment Levi’s own hard cock replaced it. He slid inside, so gloriously easily that they both gasped in surprise. And then there was bliss. Levi was bruising Eren’s hips and ass with a tight grip, thrusting into the flesh before him with a beastly greed. Eren felt entranced, lavished, adored. Levi wanted him _so badly,_ so completely. He was all that Levi would think about for days. And certainly, the feeling was mutual. Eren couldn’t imagine feeling this good with anyone else. Would never get butterflies for any other person the way Levi still gave him every time he came home from work- a little rough looking and jagged yet still smiling at the sight of Eren’s workbooks all over the floor. It was the perfect existence. Eren would never, for a moment, regret talking to Levi about their desires. He felt foolish for being so shy. Levi would love him forever.

 

Levi was telling him so. Husky whispers in his ear, decorated with breathy grunts and moans so incredibly intimate Eren was becoming addicted. He’d be the only one to hear those sounds, getting praised and fucked so deeply all at once. It was too much.

 

Eren wasn’t trying to hide his heavy breathing any longer, though he did hold in the raucous whimpers with Olympian self-control. As Levi thrust into him with timely rhythm, kissing at his neck and gripping him close, Eren spilled. He didn’t intend to; hardly knew it was happening. It was as if his body simply couldn’t hold it in anymore; released it slowly over his abdomen unceremoniously and abundantly.

 

“Oh, _fuck_ , Eren!” It was nearly a whine, ripped from Levi against his will upon realizing what Eren had just done. “That’s too-.. fucking-! Hot!” He gasped, releasing his own seed deep into Eren despite the presence of a condom. Lazy, contented thrusts followed, until he was sure he was spent and Eren could hardly feel a thing anymore.

 

As usual, Levi cleaned them up while Eren laid, completely exhausted and really very high on whatever mix of chemicals his body had dosed him with. Whatever high Levi always gave him when they made love. _Fucked_. Whichever. Whatever. Eren didn’t care. Didn’t think Levi cared. They simply _were._

**Author's Note:**

> Safe words are important, and so are safe signals!!!!!  
> I CAN NOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH
> 
> Also, PLEASE point out to me any mistakes you find. I am my own beta, and although I am painfully aware of my weaknesses as a writer, I still often miss them. Con-crit is always A++ in my book.
> 
> <3
> 
> P.S. Due to the terrible issues plaguing FFNET right now, I won't be posting this there. Or anything, really, possibly ever again. If you support me on both sites, please be aware of this and know that I am grateful!


End file.
